


Birthday Present

by raining_rin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But jiwoo has a girlfriend already, F/F, Fluff, Jungeun likes jiwoo, Light Angst, One Shot, Yves is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raining_rin/pseuds/raining_rin
Summary: It is Jungeun's birthday and she decided to celebrate it with a cup of coffee made by her bestfriend, Jiwoo.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I made this 2 years ago with a different fandom ship but it is such a waste to not post it so I rewrite it with ChuuLip.

**It is Jungeun's birthday.**

Instead of drinking and raving in one of the clubs she owns like she always do, the brunette is sitting comfortably in a brown stained sofa in a certain coffee shop her bestfriend owns.

  
Well she wasn't in the mood for partying anyway, at least for tonight..

She roam her eyes and examine the whole shop, its been awhile since she her last visit.

It was just a small spaced room before but now it is renovated into a two-storey building with a veranda perfect for viewing the nightscapes, the skies and the busy streets of the town.

She also noticed the walls full of polychromatic paintings; mostly landscapes, aesthetic decorations and air filled with the scent of coffee and sweets.

A wooden shelf full of trophies caught her eyes, those were the trophies received by her bestfriend when she was an idol before.. when they are in the same group of perfomers before. 

She smile a little as she remembers the moments behind those awards displayed on the shelf, from when they become the Rookie of the Year in a prestigious music awards, and others that makes them more popular internationally. 

She's so engrossed in reminiscing those unforgettable moments that she is unable to the hear the footsteps moving towards her. 

"Jungeun-ah, stop daydreaming will ya?" The other girl playfully complained while chuckling.

Jungeun is taken aback at the auburn-haired girl's voice but then laugh along with her.

She glance at the woman in front of her whose wearing a white printed long sleeves made from a thin fabric and a denim pants, it was just an ordinary clothes but it did make the brunette's heart skip a beat, she looks stunning after all. 

"Sorry Jiwooming, I just remembered some things when we're still an idols," Jungeun honestly replied and smiles at Jiwoo whose now currently sitting on the sofa infront of her. 

The auburn-haired frowned

"You know, you sounded like a grandma Kim Jungeun, where is the tsundere, moomin looking Jungie that I know?! Did she left you already??" The penguin-like girl questioned overdramatically which earned a pterodactyl laughter from the other girl.

  
Thankfully Jiwoo closed the shop earlier because the customers will definitely be annoyed and bothered at the duo's crazy antics.

"Here, I brought a cake and coffee, look at my latte art! Does it look great?" The auburn-haired asked enthusiastically. 

‎The brunette nods and gaze at her, she noticed how the other girl's eyes widen with full of excitement as she starts to explain how she was able to make the art by herself.

She also notices how the girl breathe, she's slightly struggling because she's speaking very fast, it made her worried a little but she just let her finish her explanation.

The brunette then looks at the art her bestfriend made, it is an "owl" with initials of her name spelled below it, 'she's getting good with her art' Jungeun thought.

  
It's been 4 years when they decided to start their own new life and career like how Jiwoo started her own business (sometimes a singer) and how Jungeun stayed in the music industry as a soloist.

Jungeun took a sip from the cup, her eyes slightly widens which made the penguin-like curious.

"How does it taste? is it good or bad?" She asked worriedly.

"It's good, idiot!" The brunette replied chortling.

"Yah! I'm not an idiot! It's you!" The auburn-haired girl wailed and started to pout.

'What a kid,' Jungeun thought as she sip the coffee again.

"Are you sure this is all you want for your birthday?" Jiwoo placed her hand on her chin and lean closer to the other girl.

"Yep this is fine, besides you're busy from managing the shop," Jungeun placed the cup from the table and focused her attention to the Jiwoo.

"Says the one who's busy partying and doing lives in her club, unlike you, I still have time for my friends!" The auburn-haired bragged, smirking. 

"I need to earn money , and hey I'm doing it decently you know!" The brunette defended

"You should go on the club sometimes, it has a nice set of drinks and musics! You can also perform there, tag along our friends and your.. girlfriend," Jungeun said the last word hesitatingly, 'Sooyoung-ah..' she muttered sadly.

"Speaking of girlfriend, how's going with you and Sooyoung?" the brunette spoke, she noticed how the auburn-haired's reaction quickly changed.

"Wha-uhm well we're great, she constantly helps me in the shop whenever she had a free time and yeah we're good," she stuttered

  
She's blushing furiosly which amused the other Kim.

  
Jungeun sips again from the cup and somehow she slightly taste the bitter aftertaste of her coffee, she sighed and placed her hand on her cheek, "So.. how far have you guys gone?" She ask nonchalantly.

Jiwoo's eyes grew wide and her whole face is in shades of red, **"KIM JUNGEUN!"** she fumed.

  
One thing that the brunette regrets the most is not taking her phone to capture this moment.

  
"Look, I'm just kidding, but I'm still curious though," she said cackling

The other girl just frown covering her face with her hair while glaring intensely at the laughing girl.

"Oh well, so have you kissed?" She added.

"That's it Jungeun !!" the penguin-like girl stands up, still covering her face, she then sat beside the brunette and buried her face on the girl's broad shoulder.

If she can beat Sooyoung with anything, it would be creating a variety of expression and reaction to her bestfriend. 

  
But not with this one.. 

  
Jungeun stopped laughing for a while, her breathing momentarily stops as she felt both of their hearts are beating so fast.

"You're being a complete idiot so I won't let you see my face right now," the auburn-haired snuggle closer and wrap her arms on the brunette's waist.

Jungeun was stunned, she can feel the warm breath of her bestfriend hitting her skin, she can smell the faint strawberry scent on the girl's hair..

It makes her dizzy, it makes her sad, it is not her time and this girl is not hers, yet she was here, having this moment with the girl she's forever inlove with in a matter that is all platonic.

"We did," she can feel the auburn-haired smiled.

"At first, we were just messing around then.. suddenly.. we accidentally kissed, we're both surprised but then we continued, it was really different, at that moment I feel my heart is going to combust.. for the first time everything seems to felt right, I know I am really inlove with her.. th-that kiss removes all my worries and doubts," Jiwoo confessed, smiling widely.

"I-is that so, then I'm very happy for you two.. really," Jungeun replied her tone slightly breaking

The auburn-haired girl is about to let go when the brunette hug her again tightly.

  
Jungeun's heart starts to tear into pieces, she doesn't like showing her vulnerable self to the other girl, but any time in that moment, her tears might suddenly pour, and she can't let Jiwoo see it.

  
"Can we just stay like this for a moment.. please?" The brunette asked trying not to sound broken

The auburn-haired nods in approval.

Jungeun's eyes then started to shed tears, luckily the background music in the shop is too loud and she's being cautiously silent so her bestfriend won't knew she is tearing up.

After a few moments, she felt her bestfriend move and is busy playing with her hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She curiously asked

"Oh sorry, it's silent and your hair was there, it looks so soft, silky and smells good, I really like it," Jiwoo laughed

"Embarrassing!" The brunette let go and glared at the laughing girl, with ears turning red.

The auburn-haired notices the cup of coffee that is half empty and instanly drink it.

Jungeun face redden

"That's mine!" She complained , her face is still shaded bright red.

The auburn-haired frowns completely

"Waaah, it's cold and very.. bitter! What the heck why didn't you even say anything ?!" She ranted.

"I thought you did it on purpose," The brunette blurted out

"What of course not! Darn, my birthday present flops!" The Jiwoo sighed disappointedly 

"Nah, that is the best though," Jungeun reassuringly said

  
"What's the best with that? You're really weird Jungie!" Jiwoo pouted

"Heh, You like me that way," the brunette joked

"You're shameless!" The auburn-haired slapped the other girl's arms and both laughed..

It is indeed the best birthday present that Jungeun received that day, because this one, is made by her bestfriend, Jiwoo.


End file.
